1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a memory system, and more particularly, to a memory system for processing data into a memory device and an operating method of the memory system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The computer environment paradigm has shifted to ubiquitous computing systems that can be used anywhere and at any time resulting in a rapidly increasing use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has rapidly increased. These portable electronic devices generally use a memory system having a memory device for storing data, that is, a data storage device. A data storage device is used as a main memory device or an auxiliary memory device of a portable electronic devices.
Data storage devices using memory devices provide excellent stability, durability, high information access speed, and low power consumption, since they have no moving parts. Examples of data storage devices having such advantages include universal serial bus (USB) memory devices, memory cards having various interfaces, solid state drives (SSD) and so forth.